Before Chisara
by major-inu-lover
Summary: Screw this. i can't write good summaries what so ever. And I know some people only read fics with interesting summaries. So try mine, you should know if you like it after the first chappy. But who knows. More inside.
1. My Birth

More Review: If you've read and liked or loved 'The Adventures of Chisara and Kaos,' you will probably like mine! Chisara is the same person in both, although the stories are different and they are written by different friends of Chisara. ^_^  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
CLAMER: I do own all that I write, unless I write about something I think is unique, but it actually belongs to someone else. If this does happen, I'm screwed. Please do not plagiarize or else I will be forced to push you of a cliff into a nest of plagiarizing eating mutant spiders!!! *evil laugh* Hahahahaha!! Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
~My Birth~  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a child dumb ass!"  
  
"Sorry, I've never done. what we just did." *disturbed look*  
  
"How do you think you came to be."  
  
"Yokais just are."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
*Disturbed look*  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
A/N I know, I know, this is a really short chapter, but I was bored and wanted to start a story and this is what I came up with. This story will get more interest, at least to me it is. This is my first fic I have written not based on something else, so bear with me. I hope you all will enjoy this. I know I am.  
  
P.S. I will update my fic, reviews or no reviews. *eyes get big and sappy* Although, it would be nice to get them. 


	2. Fire!

CLAMER: Once again I would like you to know that all the ideas in this fic are MINE. *evil music starts playing* Mwahahahaha! Please no plagiarism or I will push you of a cliff into the nest of some friends of mine. And just to let you know they're getting quite hungry. Mwahaha!! If you actually do find this fic interesting (meaning you have nothing better to do than read this fic, and while you are reading this you are hyped up on crack so you have know clue what you're reading anyway) and you would like to use an idea of mine or one of the characters I would really like it if you ask first, OR FEEL MY WRATH!!! Bum Bum Bum.  
  
P.S. Remember: Crack, it's cheaper.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Mmmm. Wonder what Pap's doin now? Probably wiping out an entire village." I said to myself as I headed towards Roukana, the village I was to steal the Katrouni Jewel from. For the past 79 years now I have been a thief for hire, for I've nothing better to do. My mother was a hanyou that hunted and killed youkis until she met Pap. He's the demon Sheshamanyou who kept quiet until some meddling hanyou decide to try and kill him. They had a very disturbing love as do most youkai/hanyou, youkai/human relationships do. And in the end I came. Mum died by a priest who killed her for protecting Pap. Pap then went into a fury and started wiping out all human villages.  
  
I was then of course left to die until some cat demons found me and raised me. While growing up under their care I got a very large disliking of anything that took on a dog form, especially kitsunes. ((A/N When I first wrote this I was not informed that kitsunes don't have a preference towards cats. But in my story they despise them. Also, kitsunes and dragons are sworn enemies and I'm half dragon.  
  
"Well, time to get to work." I said as I came to the village temple where the jewel was said to be kept.  
  
"DRAGON FLAME!!!" Fire then shot out of my palms and lit the temple on fire, the best way to flesh out the jewel. The Katrouni jewel was known for consuming fire, and to do so it would have to come out of its confinement and hover above the flames till it consumed them all.  
  
There! I jumped up towards it as my wings popped out and into action. Being half dragon youkai, my wings only came out when I needed them. I then caught the jewel as it finished consuming and stuffed it into my pack I carried for these kinds of things.  
  
While I was doing this I didn't notice the guards that came to the scene to stop me. Too bad for them they weren't expecting a flying demon so had no arrows.  
  
"That was easier than I had thought."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
"Do you have my jewel?" Said my butt ugly boss for the time being. Too bad I couldn't turn down the amount of money he was giving me. Apparently he was a moat demon who was having problems with some fire demons that kept setting his moat on fire, and he had to put it out first before dealing with the demons. With the jewel he would be able to have the jewel take care of the fire while he got rid of the demons.  
  
"Of course, I never come back empty handed. Now show me my pay."  
  
"First show me the jewel."  
  
Knowing I could just set his moat on fire if he tricked me I showed him the jewel, and he then showed me my pay, 20,000 yen. ((A/N I don't know if this much yen is a lot, but I'm guessing it is in the Meiji Era, but I'm note sure. But because this is my fic it will be worth a lot.))  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
A/N Yes my chapters are somewhat short and I'm sorry, but I create a new one about every plot change. I found out I spelt youkai wrong in the last chapter. Gomen. I'm still getting the hang of spelling Japanese words. And sorry if I spelt anything wrong in this chapter.  
  
(``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``)  
  
Go Kirby, do your happy dance, go, go, go!!  
  
A pocky filled friend showed me this. Isn't he cute ^_^  
  
Well, bye, bye for now. (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) 


	3. Evil Demonic Spiders

CLAMER: Man I love writing these things. Normally I don't get to claim any character because they're not mine, but some other person's who I shall kill sooner or later and take claim to their ideas and they shall be MINE, I tell you, MINE!!!. Sorry, A bit annoyed right now for I'm in an airplane and cannot get on the net to read and post fan fics. *starts to hyperventilate* On with the show, I mean fic.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Now where too?" I said to myself as I normally did when I had no one to talk to.  
  
"How about Utoni Forrest." Piped a little voice.  
  
I looked down to see a catsune, the opposite of a kitsune.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because spider demons are attacking my home."  
  
"What kind of demons?" *twitch, twitch*  
  
"Spider. Your not scared of them are you?"  
  
*Sweat drop* "Of course not. Besides I don't kill them, I steal from them."  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaaase?" He said as tears started in his eyes.  
  
"Not the cuteness. If there's anything I can't help is a cat demon's cuteness."  
  
"So you'll help." Wow, he was good at changing expressions really fast as are most cute little anime creatures.  
  
"Fine. Hop on." He then hopped on and my wings sprouted out as I flew towards Utoni Forrest.  
  
"Weeee!!! This is soooo much fun!!! Bouncy, bouncy, up and down!!!" He said. I guessed he had found the pocky in my pack and was on a sugar high.  
  
"Owe, will you please cut that out, you're hurting my wings and sooner or later I crash if you don't sit down right NOW!!! And if any of my pocky is gone you' re dead!" He then stopped apparently scared of what I might do next. It was about an hour later when he got up enough nerves to speak again.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!! For the love of Pete, will you shut the hell up?!!!"  
  
"Who's Pete."  
  
*Slaps hand over face* "Never mind."  
  
"Don't you want to ask my something. Like why I'm so irresistibly cute?"  
  
"No, But I would like to know how you found me."  
  
"It was terrible. These huge, gigantic, enormous-"  
  
"You do know your saying the same thing over and over and over again, just in a different way, right."  
  
"Of course I knew!" He said has he hit me on the head with my now empty box of pocky. "What do you think I am, dumb or something? Humph."  
  
@_@  
  
"Back to the question. These terrible spiders came and attacked our home! They started killing any who opposed them. We started doing whet they said, so now we're their slaves. My sister, Tonga and I were able to get away to go find help. When we got to Ritana Stream we went different ways. I saw you battle Jakome the Serpent Demon and-"  
  
"That was because I was stealing some of his teeth, and he just happened to wake up while I was-"  
  
"That's not the point. The point is you battled him and you won. After that I knew you could help us. Well I lost track of you for a while, but now here we are and you're coming to help! Look we're here!"  
  
"How far into the forest is you're village?"  
  
"About five kilometers from Baybrook Bridge on the southern border."  
  
"We'll land about four in and then I want you to hide."  
  
"I'm coming with you, I can help."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"I can create a distraction so you can kill the leader."  
  
"Which one's the leader."  
  
"The Biggest one."  
  
*Sweat drop* "Hehehe..."  
  
"Land there in the clearing."  
  
I landed and the two of us headed towards his village.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Tongo."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Look."  
  
As I looked I saw almost a hundred giant, hairy, ugly, spiders, but the one that caught my eye was the biggest one there. Each leg was about 10 feet log and its body was 15 feet in diameter.  
  
"Ok Tongo. Tongo? Where'd he go-"  
  
"Hey you big bullies! Come get me."  
  
Well there's an idea. Let the big fast killing spiders chase you down and kill you. Smart move. Oh well, time to save the day.  
  
"DRAGON FLAME!" Of course not expecting a hero, all the spiders had gone after Tongo, leaving their queen unprotected. With my first attack I melted away some of the webs protecting her and drew my sword to get through the rest.  
  
"What the. Some puny demon tries to overthrow me? You shall die young hanyou!! Guards!"  
  
"Wench!! I'm no mere hanyou. What?" Just then many threads came to hold me down. They grabbed my throat, wrist, and ankles and forced me against the ground.  
  
"Aaaggagghhh." ((A/N this is the sound of someone who is being choked to death for all of you who live under a rock))  
  
"No mere hanyou. Ha, you haven't seen as much as I have and you apparently are not very skilled in the act of attacking. If you were smart you would have figured that I had some reinforcements hiding. And now for your stupidity you will cause this entire village to suffer, and you will watch as your little friend's bones are crushed and his soul sucked."  
  
I knew it. From the first time I saw them I knew they weren't ordinary demonic spiders. I could now clearly see the marking of souls on their backs. This was an ancient clan that would take over a village and force the villagers to build them shrines and other 'homely' items the spiders wanted. Once that was done the villagers wouldn't able to resist anything and the spiders would then crush their bones and eat their tiered soul.  
  
"NO!!" Stupid remark as everyone knows, the hero says this and then gets out of the situation and saves the day, of course I'm not as lucky. ((A/N I would probably kill myself right now and leave the little village to suffer and die! Ahaha. I mean. Oh well, any who, I would like to continue the story because it is kinda short and I hate short fanfics. And anyway, I haven't added as much torture and death as I would like to. So here we go.))  
  
"Your majesty, we've brought you a gift."  
  
"Ah, two children, delicious. You two must be Tonga and Tongo. Bring their family to me. Hmmm, who to devourer first."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about you. Loosen her hold so she can live to see this."  
  
"Yes your majesty?"  
  
"Mommy! Help!"  
  
"Tonga. Tongo!! Please, I'll do what you want just let them go."  
  
"This is interesting, these puny youkai have feelings for each other and so there for are willing to give up their life for another. How pathetic. Let mother watch children die, or let children watch mother die. I think I'll try this little one here, she has so much fear in her eyes, and should be plenty tiered after what I put her through for bringing help."  
  
"Aghhh!!" ((A/N sound a little catsune would make when a demonic spider is crushing her bones and getting ready to get her soul sucked out of her.))  
  
"Tonga!!!"  
  
"Tonga!!! You'll pay for that WENCH!!!"  
  
"Oh will I. Come here!"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"DIE!!! AAAGGGHHH!" Yeah it's really corny but I was so determined to save them I used my super demon strength and madness to pop the threads holding me down. "FLAME TORPEDO!!!" Oh yeah, my favorite move. I become a raging fire torpedo and shoot myself at my enemy. It looks so cool.  
  
"What the.? How.? DIE!"  
  
*Whack. Whack. Slice. Demon Dust.*  
  
"You shall pay for killing our queen. Aghh!"  
  
*Swish. Whack. Swipe. Fire Balls. Flying Heads. The Rabbit not getting his Trix.*  
  
((A/N Why wont they let the poor Rabbit get some Trix? He's the one who came up with the darn things, isn't he? Why o' why? *tears* This is a conversation I have had many times with my good friend Beth, and I thought I might share it with you.))  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
(2 hours, 9 cuts, 4 bruises, and a bunch of bandages latter)  
  
"Where will you be going now Shikyu."  
  
"I don't know. I'll probably just wonder around like usuall."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeaaase?"  
  
"No, not the face again."  
  
"I would like to join you so I can avenge my sister."  
  
"Find some one else to annoy. No, stop with the face, pleeaase. Alright, just stop with the face."  
  
"Yippy!" ((A/N As everyone who doesn't live under a rock knows, every anime show has a cute, animal kind of thing, that is a mascot for the show and randomly shows up, or is there all the time and acts cute. Well I decided Tongo would be mine.))  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
A/N Yeah another chapter done and this time it's 6 pages on my computer. Go me!!! I'm not to interested in writing this right now because I just got my first manga book today!! Inuyasha, Vol. 5!! And it's really good so I'm reading it, but I was then forced to put it down. Hehehe. Unbeknownst to my mom I have snuck away with her laptop and am writing this and thinking of away to get my manga and finish. Oh, I know, I'll use my firepowers and- Uh oh, Mom's a callin, better get goin bye. 


	4. Update Notice

This chapter is to inform anyone who might be reading my fic. I have been very busy, have had no time to update, and have writer's block. See, I'm writing a fic with my best friend Chisara, about how our anime selves meet. Well, I don't know if I shout continue this story for a while more or just skip to the part that gets me to meet.you guessed it, Chisara. I'm also working on a shorter fic that will be a Kagome/Kouga paring.  
  
I would like to take some space on this chapter to thank my reviewers, or I should say Reviewer. Thanks so much for reviewing. ^_^  
  
Abby Normal3- Thank you for your tips. I'm new to fanfiction.net and am still trying to figure out every thing. Yes, the Chisara in my fic is the same one from 'The Adventures of Chisara and Kaos.' Some of Chisara's friends asked the same question. All my anime interested friends and I have created anime personalities, and whenever we write a fic we use our same alter egos for all of them. You will probably be seeing our names in more fics, although they won't all be related. And yes, I do know I spelt yokai wrong and Chisara pointed that out to me. 


	5. Huckleberries

CLAIMER: I don't think I'll ever get tired of writing these things. They're so much fun. It means that if any one uses my ideas, without asking me, after reading my story I can sue them. And trust me, suing is fun! *evil grin* Well, only if it's some stupid thing and no one gets hurt. Anyway, I'd only flame that person. And then as I said in chapter one: I will be forced to push them off a cliff into a nest of plagiarizing eating mutant spiders.  
  
A/N Thanks to all of my reviewers. ^_^  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Shiryu? Where are you?" A confused Tongo said as he looked under a very small rock. Oh. Huckleberries! ^_^ Oh, there you are!"  
  
'Mento to self: don't hide next to food when you're trying to ditch Tongo.' I thought to myself as I crawled out of my hiding place.  
  
"Want some?" A very perky Tongo asked.  
  
"No thank you. I don't even know how you can eat those."  
  
"Easy. I just plop one in my mouth, taste the juicy goodness of it, and then I chew until I swallow it."  
  
"I'm never gonna get rid of you am I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
'Why do catsunes, especially this one, have to be so darn cute?' I asked myself.  
  
"I'm tired. Can we stop for the night?"  
  
"We'll stop when we get to those caves."  
  
"But what if they're full of demons?" Tongo asked, fear in his voice.  
  
"Then I'll kick their asses. Remember, you're with me."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Tongo? Awe, you're sleeping. DEMON!"  
  
"Demon! Where, where?!" Tongo said as he shot awake and started franticly looking for the non-existing demon. "Humph. You always do that to me."  
  
"Yeah. And your point is?"  
  
"It scares me half to death!"  
  
"But it wakes you up."  
  
"What ever. So now that I'm up, what do you want?  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After dinner I put the fire out and the dishes away. Tongo and I then fell asleep with very full bellies.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
Yeah! I said I'd get another chapter up before the end of the week and I did! I know this chapter is short, but at least it gives you something to read, and me more time to type. I've actually got a bit planed. It has to do with some one getting tortured and I know all will like it. I know some of you will be wondering where the dishes came from. Well, every wondering anime character has some thing to cook with, even if it comes out of nowhere. Stayed tuned for the next chapter, which I hope will be up the end of next week.  
  
(``)  
  
Look, Kirby's back!  
  
(``) (``)  
  
And he's multiplyin!  
  
(``) (``) (``)  
  
It's electrifyin!  
  
(``) (``) (``) (``) (``) (``) 


	6. Zeityu

CLAIMER: Claimers rock! Although, I cant exactly say that about disclaimers. But what I can say is: They suck! Oh well, I don't have to bother about writing one at the moment. Instead I can swim in all my glory I have right now for being able to write a claimer and own all of my original ideas! ^_^  
  
A/N I'm sick all day today so it's a perfect time to up date. Did anyone else know that this is the worst flu season in a long time? At least it is over here in Idaho. The weather keeps changing, and the only thing that sucks about today's weather is that it's a beautiful day (the first one we've had for a month or two now), and I'm stuck inside sick. At least I can make my one ready happy. Go Abby! It's your birthday! Not really! Party anyway!  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Hmm. That looks like a nice sword. And she doesn't look very intimidating. I think I'll go for it." She then crept her hand over to the hilt of my sword. *YELP* Apparently she wasn't a very good thief, or else she would have check to see if I had an eye open. I learned that after a few unfortunate events. As soon as she had grabbed the hilt I shot into action, grabbed her wrist, and threw her against the wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think.Zeityu?" ((A/N Zeh-too))  
  
"Shiryu?"  
  
"You Bitch!" I yelled as I tackled her.  
  
"What the hell! Get off me!" She yelled as she horrible attempted to get me off her.  
  
"Shiryu?!"  
  
"Tongo? GO outside for a sec will ya."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Why in the seven hells are you attacking me?!"  
  
"You can't remember?!"  
  
"What part do you want me to remember?!"  
  
"Every thing! You always ruined my life! Got me into all sorts of trouble! And you are the reason I was exiled from our pack!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, it's not my fault you aren't our kind! You were taken in by the village witch doctor! The rest of us hated you, so it was easy to do those things! I nev-" *muffled sounds*  
  
"I don't need to hear this right now." I said as I grabbed the rope at my waist, tied her up like the cattle she was ((A/N you know, how they tie up the calves at a rodeo.)), and stuffed her scarf into her mouth.  
  
"Shiryu?"  
  
"Oh, Tongo. Come on back in."  
  
"What are you going to do to her?"  
  
"I don't know, Maybe torture her some."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You don't have to watch if you don't want to."  
  
"O, ok." And with that we both fell back asleep to the muffled yelling of Zeityu.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Tongo, would you go gather some berries?"  
  
"Huck-!"  
  
"Not Huckleberries."  
  
"Ooohhh." *pouty face*  
  
"Hurry so I can fix breakfast."  
  
"Ok." *pouty face* He then dragged his feet as he started his search for non-huckleberries.  
  
"Wake up." I said as I kicked Zeityu. "Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
*grunt*  
  
"Here you go." *pouty face*  
  
"Thanks Tongo."  
  
"Is it done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it done yet?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Is it done yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
*grunt. mumble. grumble. grunt* ((translation: Will you please shut him up!))  
  
"We cant hear you with that scarf in your mouth, so you might not want to waste your breath."  
  
"Are we going to feed her?"  
  
*evily* "Of course."  
  
*scared look from Zeityu*  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
That's all you get for now, for that's all I've come up with for now. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Aren't we all soooooo.oooooo happy. LORD OF THE RINGS: THE RETURN OF THE KING IS COMMIN OUT TOMMOROW. Luck for me I get to get out of school early to go see it with my best guy friend. Oh happy me!! ^_^  
  
Sorry, I get a little crazy when I'm sick. Lucky for me I've written out some of my story, or who knows how distorted it could have been. 


	7. Torture and Stretching

CLAIMER: I cant think of any good bragging statement to state right now, so I will have to result to repeating a part of my first claimer, in the first chapter, which is also repeated in the 5th chapter, and now in this one. If any one steals my original ideas I will be forced to push them off a cliff into a nest of plagiarizing eating mutant spiders.  
  
A/N Wow. Wasn't the LORD OF THE RINGS: THE RETURN OF THE KING good? I just got back from seeing for the second time, and its only been out three days. I'm a LORD OF THE RINGS fanatic.  
  
Oh, and guess what. For any of you who read my fic, You might want to know that I'm out of school for the next 2 ½ weeks, so as long as I have ideas on what to do, I will hopefully be able to type more and post more chaps. Go me! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewer. ^_^  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
*gurgle* "Stop spilling it all over my face!"  
  
"Well, if you would stay still that might not happen. Oops." *spills the bowl*  
  
"You did that on purpose!"  
  
"I would never do a thing like that." *halo appears above head*  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"That's enough of that." *puts scarf in Zeityu's mouth*  
  
"What are you going to do to her?"  
  
"I still don't know. I was thinking I could cut out her tongue."  
  
*gulp*  
  
".but, I wouldn't be able to gag her any more, because she wouldn't be able to talk."  
  
*sigh of relief*  
  
"I can always stretch her out.or burn her.or force feed her huckleberries."  
  
"What's with every one hating huckleberries?!"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"No." *starts to pout*  
  
"Or.*face lights up*.we can do all three, and then stick her in a human dimension!"  
  
*horrified look*  
  
"Wait, no. She'd probably kill all the humans, unless.*face lights up again*.we than put a power binding spell on her so she cant use violence. Yeah, that should do it."  
  
"Should I go get the huckleberries?"  
  
"Yeah. You do that. And make sure to get a hole bunch." *evil grin*  
  
*very, very.very horrified look*  
  
"Now where to get a stretching device?"  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"How convenient was it that the next town specialized in torture devices? It's so nice that the next village made me a stretching device, *more to self* whether or not I scared them out of their right minds." I then attached a very scared, struggling, demon onto a very frightening looking device, aka my stretching device. "Hmm, I believe this is the lever her. *pulls lever* Wait, why are there no screams of pain? Oh right." I then realized Zeityu was still gagged.  
  
"Aaaagggghhhh!"  
  
"That's better. Ok, how about we tighten the screw every ten.no five.no three.how about every two minutes."  
  
"Aaaggh!"  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
"What?! I cant tighten it any more! Humph. Oh well. On to the next session of torture."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
'Hmm. I wonder how long that Zeityu will last with Shiryu.' Tongo thought to himself. 'She acts tough, but I think that's only an act.' *shivers* 'I don't even want to think about being put in a human dimension. It's bad enough when a soft-hearted honyou wants to touch my ears and tails, but in a dimension filled with humans, who think that kind of stuff is adorable.it would be a nightmare. And just imagining a full cat demon in a place where cats are kept as pets, I almost feel sorry for her.'  
  
"This should be enough." Tongo said aloud. "Maybe I'll get back in time to see Zeityu when she's still alive.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
Damn.I, mean darn. I finished this chapter at 12:13 am, Saturday morning. This means that the LORD OF THE RINGS: THE RETURN OF THE KING has now been out for four days, not three. But, because it is Saturday, that means I might be able to go see it again today. This is an idea.  
  
Well, type to ya guys next time. Bye. 


	8. Torture and Fire

CLAIMER: I own all of my original ideas. No one can steal them. If you do you will be tortured. The torturing will not be fun for you, but it will be for me. Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
Thank you so much Abby for reviewing. I shall take your advice and describe the torture a bit more. I thought I might tell you that you're really the only reason I keep updating this fic, *to the side* and that if I don't Chisara wont write hers and every one who's looking forward to it (probably only me), will be disappointed, and it will be all my fault.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Tongo, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. I brought back a ton of huckleberries!" ^_^  
  
"Yatta! OK, pick a piece of parchment out of the pan!"  
  
"OK, got it."  
  
"Alright, now read what it says!"  
  
" 'Start at the toes, and work your way up.' Uh, Shiryu? What does this mean?"  
  
"Well, you see, I couldn't decide how I would torture her with fire."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There are many possibilities."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You can start at the head and go down or start at the toes and go up. Or you could burn the body all at once or just burn a part of the body. You can also combine some of the possibilities."  
  
"That explains why there were many pieces to choose from."  
  
"Yes! There are infinite possibilities! I didn't even get a chance to write down even half of the possibilities! You came in before I could!"  
  
"I think I might step out side for a moment."  
  
"You do that. Oh, and Tongo."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You'll know I'm done when there's no more screaming."  
  
*gulp*  
  
"HELP!!! HELP!!!" Zeityu yelled with all her might after she had worked the scarf out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, you're ready already! How delightful!" *evil grin*  
  
Zeityu then gave the sscardest look she had given yet.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"I think I'll go visit the village Shiryu was talking about." Tongo said to himself. "They'll probably have some food I can beg for."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Alright. Oh wait, damn. I don't know if I should burn each joint, or just every part. Mmm. I'll do every joint, that way it will cause more pain, and be a lot more fun too! What do you think?"  
  
"Y-Y-You sh-sh-should let m-m-me g-go." Zeityu gasped, fear in her voice.  
  
"Oops, wrong answer."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Aaah! She never said anything about this village being occupied by demons! I think I'll skip the food and get away before anyone notices me."  
  
"Hey you! Cat! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, I was.uh.just leaving."  
  
"Yeah right." The demon said as he picked Tongo up by the tail.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!"  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I know Shiryu!"  
  
"Aah!" the demon said as he quickly dropped Tongo and backed away. "Don't make her come back!"  
  
'Mmm. These demons seem to be scared of Shiryu.' Tongo thought to himself. 'I can put this to good use.'  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't come back if you do what I say."  
  
"OK. What ever, we'll do what ever you want."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"This little piggy went to the market."  
  
*burn* "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This little piggy stayed home."  
  
*burn* "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This little piggy had roast beef."  
  
*burn* "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This little piggy had none."  
  
*burn* "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And THIS little piggy when burn, burn, burn all up the leg! Mwahahaha!!!"  
  
*burn, burn, burn all up the leg* "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now for the other foot!"  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"More dumplings!!!"  
  
"Chef! Make more dumplings for our little friend."  
  
'Aah, I wonder how long Shiryu will be, because I could stay like this for a while.' Tong thought to himself as other demons pampered him.  
  
"Do you really think he knows Shiryu." One of the demons whispered to another.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess it's better safe than sorry."  
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've never heard of these things he calls dumplings, and I have no clue how the chef might know. Or how he could stand fixing them. They're stinking up the whole place."  
  
"An this Tongo calls himself a demon. The dumplings smell and look like human food, not demon food."  
  
"If we all ganged up on her, I'm sure we could defeat Shiryu, then we could cook up the cat."  
  
"I don't know. It seams she holds a lot back."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Now for a little hand massage."  
  
*burn* "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why so ungrateful? I'm trying to be nice by giving you a hand massage, I'm just heating up your hand so it will be relaxed. Did you realize how tense you are?"  
  
'I wonder why?' Zeityu thought to her self.  
  
"I-I'll k-kill you, when I g-get out of these r-ropes." Zeityu gasped, agony in her voice.  
  
"OK, you do that. Oh hey, we're almost done. Now the question is, do I burn your face and have the possibility of burning your throat to the point that you cant scream, or not, so that I know I can hear your screams during our next torture section."  
  
"AAAHHH!!! SHIRYU!!! HELP!!!"  
  
"What? Tongo?" I then turned and rushed out of the cave and headed towards were I thought the sound was coming from. 'That's weird." I thought o myself. "Why would Tongo be at the village? It's full of demons, demons that wouldn't mind eating him."  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
A/N I hope you all like this chapter. It will probably be my last one for a month or so. I'm leavin town and don't know if I'll have access to a computer. Then when I get back I'll have to study for finals. Ugh, finals.  
  
I wish every one a very happy Christmas, Honakua, Kwanza, and any other holiday you might be celebrating. And a happy New Year. 2004! 


	9. Flashbacks

CLAIMER: You know the drill.  
  
A/N I hope everyone had as good of Christmas as I did! I finally got a hold of a computer, so now I'm typin, typin, typin. I'm gonna try and finnish the fic by the end of this week, although I don't know for sure. I've got finals commin up and that will take up a lot of my time.  
  
Also, I was requested by Chisara to explain my past with Zeityu, so that's what I'm going to try to do in this chapter. And guess what every one has to do know? Go read 'Before Shiryu' by 'Chisara notell.' I'll explain more about what we're doing at the end of this fic, which, I'm sorry to say, will be after a few more chapters.  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! S-SHIRYU WILL-"  
  
"Ha! We doubt you know Shiryu. She would have been here by now if-"  
  
*tap-tap* "If what?"  
  
"S-S-Shiryu?" he quivered as he backed away."  
  
"Told ya I knew her." Tongo snapped as he stuck out his tongue at the demon.  
  
"Tongo, are you ok?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
"And you, what do you think you're doin."  
  
"U-uh nothing." The demon stuttered.  
  
"Oh really. Then why was there tons of screaming?"  
  
"Uh.I was.we were.uh."  
  
"That's what I thought. Come on out side and you can join your friends. They're making a nice mud pie." *evil grin*  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
"Wow, you really showed them."  
  
"And I'm gonna show you if you ever do anything like that again! What were you thinking, going to a place like that? Couldn't you sense the youkai there?"  
  
"I wasn't paying any attention, I was too hungry."  
  
"Go figure." I mumbled as I slapped my face in an annoyed manner.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's see how Zeit.yu.is doing. Zeityu? Now where did you go? Look Tongo, you mad me loose my toy. Oh well, we'll find it. Here Zeityu. Where are you?"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What the. Zeityu!"  
  
Zeityu had gotten free of her ropes and was now wrestling with me on the floor of the cave. Her trying to kill me with her puny dagger, and me trying to tie the nuisance back up so I could get rid of it once and for all.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"She's dead. How could this have happened?"  
  
"I think the question is, who could have done this."  
  
"What about the burn marks?" Zeityu piped in. ((A/N just so you can tell how far back this is, she's 50 right now.)) "None of us could have done this. I bet it's Shiryu!"  
  
"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions."  
  
"But who else could it be?! The only one with this kind of power is Shiryu! She must have done it!"  
  
"Calm down Zeityu. I know this is hard on you, seeing your mother dead, but I don't think Shiryu would have done this."  
  
"But.but." Zeityu tried to say, tears now in her eyes.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I.I.saw her do it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES! I was gathering wood in the grove by our hut, and when I returned I saw fire! And then a figure rose from the flames and she had long hair, wings, and a tail all like Shiryu!"  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Get off me you hag!"  
  
"After I kill you for what you did!"  
  
"What I did! I never killed her!"  
  
"You did I saw you do it!"  
  
"But I couldn't have! I was nowhere near your hut!"  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Canten! Are you home? We need to speak with you."  
  
"What could it be at this hour? It's so late." Canten grumbled as she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"It's about Shiryu."  
  
"Shiryu?"  
  
"Yes. We need to talk to her."  
  
"Wait a second. Why do you have torches and pitchforks?" ((I know, it's old fashion, but I always found it funny. Most angry mobs have these two attributes. It's like the name John Smith, every one uses it.))  
  
"We have proof enough to believe that Shiryu killed Katana."  
  
"But she's not here. She went to the caves above the forest."  
  
"Don't try protecting her Canten. She's gone too far this time."  
  
"What are you going to do to her?!"  
  
"It's time to get rid of her once and for all."  
  
No one knew that Zeityu hid in the dark on the trees, an evil smile on her face. She now knew she had done her job.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Almost.got it.DAMN!!! I always did hate your tail, it always found a way to get around my neck. Too bad for you I had one of my own, and was able to do the same to you. But know you have five and I only have my one. Maybe I should skin you and hang your tails on my wall."  
  
"Or maybe I'll hang yours on mine! AAHH!! You don't have any one to protect you this time."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"SHIRYU?! SHIRYU?!"  
  
"Over here. What's wrong? Are you ok? You're as white as a ghost."  
  
"They're coming to kill you!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The villagers!"  
  
"But why? I came up here to stay out of trouble."  
  
"They think you killed Zeityu's mom!"  
  
"But how could I if I was up here?"  
  
"I know you didn't do it, but they don't seem to think so. You have to go now, so they wont find you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, please do this.for me."  
  
"But where will I go?"  
  
"Any where, just as long as you get away from here. And take this. I never told you, but I've met your father and he gave me this, to give to you when the time is right."  
  
I took the package and opened it. There laying in my lap was a sword as light as a feather, yet I could sense the power in it, no doubt some of my father's.  
  
"Where is she?!" We heard from down the mountain.  
  
"Go! Now!"  
  
"Alright." And with that I gave my foster mother a swift kiss and a hug, and then flew away, never to return again.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"It was you!" I gasped.  
  
"NO! It was you!"  
  
I then saw my chance and caught her off guard. She flopped down on the ground as my foot swept under her feet. I was then able to pin her and her very annoying five tails down.  
  
"YOU! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER! YOU FRAMED ME! LIKE YOU DID ALL THOSE OTHER TIMES! They all leaded up to the big bang, the time you would actually get me killed! But why?"  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_  
  
I hope that explained some things in a manner you could actually understand. Well, by for now. Got to get ready for that stupid thing they call school. 


End file.
